Sneak Peek Novel
by Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64
Summary: Yeah, I know I haven't updated my previous works, but actually, this is what I'm currently working on. And you only read THIS part . . .


~Kokuei grew greatly concern for Oarashi. Ever since Kotsuzui carried him to his room those nights ago, Oarashi had fallen gravely ill. Oarashi was plagued with a fever, cough, dehydration from sweating, heck he didn't even have any strength left in him to even stay awake for a minute.

But Kokuei doesn't need to worry about leaving Oarashi alone to sleep in his room. Yet however, to the surprise of Yo-Ko, Lisa, and himself, his guardian is Oarashi's close companion; Jasmine Breath. How the horse knew where his room was let alone the question on how exactly she got in is still a mystery to everyone, but Kokuei had notice a great improvement in Oarashi's health with Jasmine Breath lying down directly next to him. His breathing improved, sleep more peacefully, and his fever was even starting to break.

Amazing what indescribable powers common animals have just being around an ill person.

Kotsuzui then emerged from Oarashi's room, attracting Kokuei's attention. "How is he?"

"He's fine, just needs more rest, and some more medicine and Oarashi will be up on his feet in no time." Kokuei heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good, I was worried that he was . . . not going to make it."

"Ah no, he will be fine. In fact he might recover faster now that Mizuki and their young are with him. Besides, it's time to go to sleep Kokuei. You haven't been resting at all."

"I know that Kotsuzui, but I'm still worried about him is all."

Kotsuzui smiled with assurance. "Trust me he'll be fine, now he's going be more worried if you don't get in some sleep."

"Fine," Kokuei yawned. "I will." The Royaryu then stumbled off to his room. Kotsuzui opened the door to Oarashi's room and peeked inside; he was sound asleep with an arm around Mizuki's waist. And right in front of Mizuki was the infants. Both curled tightly up together and sleeping.

Kotsuzui smiled softly at the sight and closed the paper pane door silently and proceed to his room. Just after closing his own door, he went over to rest in his bed when there was sound. He paused and listened. Hoof beats it seems with the accompaniment of jingling metal.

He ignored it though, after all they are next to the Murasaki Tochi Shrine, and so it was not uncommon for visitors to show up late at night. Especially since there has been a successful harvest this year a lot of residents had visited the shrine to give thanks and prayers for next year's crops. Yet, they were not going to the shrine as he suddenly realized what was truly going on.

A horrible and loud tremendous crash and splintering of wood filled the air, followed by the storming of footsteps and loud voices.

It was far too late to raise an alarm now.

"Search for them! They're around here somewhere!" barked a voice. They are after Oarashi Kotsuzui fearfully thought. He grabbed his swords and burst out of his room but was met with a strong force crashing into him. Looking up, Kotsuzui gasped in surprise; it was an Imperial Guard.

Being dazed for a while earned him a nasty punch in the face from the guard that he crashed into. And then there came the near bone-crushing weight that pinned Kotsuzui to the ground, allowing the guards to disarm him of his weapons he had on him.

"Captain! We found one of the suspects!" yelled the guard from atop of him.

Kotsuzui struggled to get out of their grip, but all he could do was watch helplessly as Byakko himself was led out of his room by the Imperial Guards to the main room along with Kotsuzui. He wasn't hand cuffed to avoid disrespect to the Goddesses, but still he was surrounded to prevent the old Kitsune from warning his guests.

Kokuei was next into the main room, snarling and jerking violently around in a desperate attempt to be free from the heavy chains and shackles they had managed to place. He must have proved difficult to capture seeing as the guards now pinning him to the floor bore deep scratch and bite marks from Kokuei's frenzied attack. And now they were taking precaution with the angry Royaryu by pinning him down with the butt of their wooden spears.

"Is this all you found?" the apparent captain of the group barked, "The report said there was a Suyaryu among them! Where is he?"

They _were_ after Oarashi under the Imperial Emperor's orders.

~The young Suyado was startled wake to terrifying crashes, feeling Mizuki jerk awake as well under his arm. "What was that?" she whispered, fear in her voice.

The infants begun to whimper for their mother and continued to even when she cradled them closely, trying to comfort them with her warmth. Oarashi silently feared the life of his family as he heard the footsteps drawn nearer and nearer. Then, they were just outside his door.

"Captain, it is all clear here, no more rooms down this hall."

The Suyaryu held his breath, praying to Aoi Mizu for his wife and children's safety. "Knock on the walls, there must be a hidden wall here!"

Oarashi's heart dropped. They _are_ going to find them, there was no escape now.

The walls around them begun to knock in search for them, muffled by the thick plaster used to cover the wall. And a hallow knock on their door. "Captain! Over here!" shouted the one who had found the secret door. _This is it_, Oarashi thought, grabbing his sword as the door slid open with force, _Aoi Mizu give me the strength to protect my family_!

**青い ****水**

**CHAPTER TEN**

\/ \/ \/

=D CLIFF HANGER!


End file.
